Las doce Casas de la tentación
by Evashuni
Summary: Yaoi. Camus, harto de las infidelidades de Milo, le pone una prueba a modo de ultimatúm: atravesar las 12 Casas del Zodíaco sin acostarse con ninguno de los Caballeros. A Milo le parece fácil, pero los Caballeros inventarán mil trucos para seducirlo. TERM
1. La prueba

**LAS DOCE CASAS DE LA TENTACION**

**La prueba**

-Milo, no insistas. Esta vez se terminó.

Milo clavó su mirada en Camus buscando un indicio de duda en sus ojos, pero no lo había. Lo único que reflejaba la mirada del Caballero de Acuario era rabia, tristeza y determinación. Aún así el Escorpión no se daba por vencido, no podía dejar escapar al amor de su vida por una tontería, y así se lo dijo:

-Camus, no podemos separarnos por esta tontería...

Fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho. La tristeza y la determinación desaparecieron de la mirada de Camus, ahora sólo quedaba la rabia, rabia contenida mucho tiempo y que ahora dejó escapar a gritos:

-¿Una tontería? ¿El qué es una tontería? ¡Que te folles a medio Santuario no es una tontería! ¡Joder, Milo, que soy tu pareja! ¡TU NOVIO! Según tú me amas...¿no me merezco un poco, AUNQUE SEA S"LO UN POCO de fidelidad? ¿Por qué coño tienes que ir buscando rollo por ahí? ¿Acaso no te doy bastante? ¿No hago todo lo que me pides en la cama?

Milo intentaba detener el torrente de reproches, pero no podía.

-¡Te follaste a Afrodita, y te perdoné, porque según tú te dejaste llevar por los recuerdos de cuando erais novios! ¡Te follaste a Death Mask y también te perdoné porque estabas borracho! ¡Y hoy te encuentro morréandote con Aioria! ¿Pretendes que te perdone también? ¿Qué excusa tienes ahora?

Por fin se detuvo a tomar aliento y Milo aprovechó para acercarse a él y ponerle una mano en el brazo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Camus, por favor, escúchame. Sabes que ninguno de ellos significa nada para mí, sólo te amo a tí, y te juro que nunca más volverá a pasar...

-¡Ja! Eso mismo dijiste la última vez.

-Esta vez es distinto, te lo aseguro. Me he dado cuenta de que puedo perderte...y no quiero, no quiero perderte por nada del mundo. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. La última. No te arrepentirás.

El Escorpión le miraba suplicante. Camus esbozó una sonrisa amarga:

-Cuando te pones así parece que hablas en serio y todo. Qué pena que ya no pueda fiarme de ti.

-¡No digas eso! Puedes confiar en mí, te lo voy a demostrar. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas. Si quieres les mando a la mierda a todos delante tuya.

El Caballero de Acuario no respondió. Se quedó pensativo, la boca apretada, los ojos entornados y con un brillo inteligente y frío. Milo le temía cuando ponía esa expresión. Camus podía llegar a ser muy calculador.

-Está bien, tendrás tu oportunidad -dijo al fin.

Milo sonrió alegre e hizo ademán de abrazarle, pero el otro retrocedió unos pasos, serio.

-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, no lo vas a tener nada fácil. Mañana hablaremos.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que preparar algunas cosas para tu "prueba" -y se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a Milo con un montón de preguntas en la boca. ¿Una prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba?

-----------

A la mañana siguiente, Milo se despertó siendo zarandeado bruscamente:

-¡Vamos, levántate!

El Escorpión abrió los ojos un par de segundos, suficientes para ver que quien le despertaba era Camus y que el reloj de la mesita marcaba que "sólo" eran las 11, así que se dio la vuelta con intención de seguir durmiendo, pero Camus le retiró bruscamente las sábanas.

-¿No querías una oportunidad? Pues es hora de que empieces tu prueba. Tienes cinco minutos para vestirte. Te espero en el salón.

Milo se quedó un par de minutos más en la cama, medio dormido e intentando ordenar sus pensamientos..._es hora de que empieces tu prueba..._¿de qué hablaba este loco madrugador? Entonces recordó la conversación del día anterior y las cosas comenzaron a encajar. Se incorporó y estiró los brazos, desperezándose. Camus asomó su cabeza azul por la puerta:

-¿Todavía no estás vestido? Eso es que renuncias a la prueba, ¿no? Esta bien, entonces me marcho.

-¡No! ¡Espera!

Milo cogió el primer pantalón y la primera camisa que encontró y salió vistiéndose detrás de Camus.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Sabes que antes de las 12 de la mañana no soy humano.

Camus no se molestó en responder.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Estaban bajando escaleras y más escaleras a paso rápido:

-¿Vamos a alguna Casa de las de abajo?

Camus se detuvo de repente y Milo casi choca con él.

-¿No puedes dejar de hacer preguntas? ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso! -le dijo Camus, desesperado.

Milo no dijo nada más. Pasaron todas las Casas del Zodíaco, todos los Caballeros estaban en sus Templos, cuando entraban ellos dos saludaban a Camus y miraban a Milo con una extraña expresión. "Aquí está pasando algo MUY extraño" se decía el Escorpión.

Cuando atravesaron la última casa, la Aries, Camus se detuvo y señaló el paisaje que había sobre sus cabezas.

-Lo ves, ¿verdad?

-Sí, no estoy ciego. Ya he visto las Doce Casas muchas veces. -Milo le miraba, cansado ya de tanto misterio. Por fin Camus se explicó:

-Esta es tu prueba. Tu última oportunidad. Yo te esperaré en el Templo de Atenea, arriba del todo. Si quieres demostrarme que no volverás a acostarte con nadie más tienes que atravesar las Doce Casas sin tirarte a ninguno de los Caballeros.

Milo no pudo evitar reírse:

-¿Y a eso lo llamas una prueba? Mira que es fácil. Camus, te creía más inteligente, por un momento pensé que habías maquinado alguna prueba horrible.

-No va a ser tan fácil como crees. Los Caballeros no te dejarán pasar fácilmente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Camus le miró... Milo volvió a reírse. 

-Jajaja, ¿estás insinuando que todos van a intentar seducirme?

-Exactamente.

-¿Te has compinchado con todos? ¿Cómo les has convencido?

-Bueno...a algunos fue más fácil que a otros -suspiró Camus.- Si quieres pregúntaselo a ellos.

Se quedaron los dos allí de pie por unos minutos, pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Milo se puso serio:

-Camus, esto es una tontería. Sabiendo que tú estás esperándome arriba no voy a caer en las garras de ninguno.

El Caballero de Acuario levantó una ceja, sin mirarle. Era evidente que él no estaba tan seguro.

-¿Aceptas la prueba, o no?


	2. Casa de Aries

**LAS DOCE CASAS DE LA TENTACION**

**Casa de Aries**

****

Milo entró en la primera Casa del Zodíaco aún sin creerse muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Le parecía una prueba ridícula y muy poco propia de la genial mente de Camus.  
  
Hacia la mitad del Templo se encontró con Mu de Aries, el cabello recogido en su característica coleta y los ojos pacíficos y serenos. No parecía tener intención de seducirle.  
  
-Hola -saludó Milo con normalidad.  
  
-Hola -contestó Mu.  
  
-Perdona que no me quede a tomar algo, pero tengo prisa.  
  
El Escorpión pasó al lado de Mu en dirección a la salida. "Qué fácil ha sido, ni siquiera lo ha intentado" iba pensando, cuando tropezó contra ¿Mu? El Caballero de Aries se había teletransportado y estaba delante suya, impidiéndole el paso.  
  
-Vamos, Mu, ¿en serio vas a participar en esta "prueba"?  
  
Como respuesta Mu se pegó más a él y le acarició el pelo, enroscando uno de los mechones azules de Milo entre sus dedos. Milo no se movió, le divertía la situación.  
  
-¿Cómo te ha convencido?  
  
-Eso no importa.  
  
El Escorpión observó el rostro del otro Caballero. Nunca había tenido ocasión de mirarle tan de cerca, y era realmente hermoso. Las marcas de su frente le resultaban muy sexys, y el pelo...  
  
Mu se separó un poco y se quitó la goma que le sujetaba el pelo, dejandolo caer como una cascada por su espalda. Milo sonrió:  
  
-Se me olvidaba que lees el pensamiento. Justo estaba pensando que nunca te había visto con el pelo suelto.  
  
-Y ahora que me ves estás pensando que me queda muy bien...  
  
Mu se pasó una mano por el cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás, y dejando ver su blanco cuello.  
  
-No sabía que se te diera tan bien eso de seducir. En otras circunstancias ya me habría lanzado a tu cuello -observó Milo.  
  
-Lo sé. Pero, ¿qué importan las circunstancias? Lo importante es vivir el momento, es lo que tú siempre dices.  
  
Mu acompañó estas últimas palabras de un acercamiento a Milo. Alzó su mano derecha, dibujando con ella el contorno de la cara del Escorpión. Milo se quedó quieto unos instantes, no podía, no quería moverse... Mu bajó la mano hasta su cuello, acariciándole también, provocándole un placentero escalofrío...  
  
_Qué pena que ya no pueda fiarme de ti_  
  
Estas palabras acudieron a la mente de Milo cuando el Caballero de Aries ya tenía prácticamente sus labios sobre los suyos. La voz quebrada de Camus fue como una ducha fría para él. Retrocedió unos pasos:  
  
-Casi...casi lo consigues, Mu. Pero no.  
  
Le esquivó y y se fue en dirección a la salida, pero el otro volvió a teletransportarse colocándose de nuevo en su camino.  
  
-Vamos...déjate llevar -susurró acariciándole el pecho. Milo le apartó de un empujón y siguió caminando. El Caballero de Aries debió darse por vencido ya que no volvió a teletransportarse. Cuando ya estaba en la salida, Milo se dio la vuelta y le vio de pie en el medio del Templo recogiéndose el pelo de nuevo. Su pose seductora había desaparecido y parecía triste, casi desolado.  
  
-¿Por qué, Mu?  
  
La voz de Milo le sobresaltó.  
  
-¿Por qué has aceptado participar en este juego? No me parece propio de ti.  
  
Mu no dijo nada, pero por la tristeza infinita de sus ojos Milo adivinó sus motivos.  
  
-Sigues enamorado de Camus, ¿verdad? Era tu oportunidad para separarnos.  
  
Mu no respondió, pero no le hacía falta. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Camus y Mu habían estado juntos poco tiempo, pero al parecer para éste último había significado mucho. Milo salió de la primera Casa sintiendo una sincera lástima por el Caballero. Debía ser horrible no ser correspondido.  
  
-¡Milo!  
  
Era la voz de Mu, el Caballero le había seguido:  
  
-No te dejes seducir. Tienes que superar esta prueba. No dejes escapar a Camus, él... tú que puedes, no le pierdas. -le dijo. Milo sonrió y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.  
  
-Gracias. Tranquilo, no voy a caer. Además, mira -señaló la siguiente Casa- No me va a ser muy difícil resistirme a los "encantos" de Aldebarán.  
  
-Ten cuidado. Aldebarán te ha preparado una trampa -susurró Mu.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No puedo decirte nada más, sólo que no te confíes -Mu se dio la vuelta y volvió a su Casa a paso rápido.  
  
Milo siguió su camino. ¿Qué clase de trampa podía haberle preparado Aldebarán? "Tonterías, haga lo que haga ese Caballero no va a seducirme..."  
  
El Escorpión no podía imaginar lo difícil que le sería salir de la Casa de Tauro.


	3. Casa de Tauro

**LAS DOCE CASAS DE LA TENTACION**

**Casa de Tauro**

"Aquí no hay nadie" estaba pensando Milo. Había recorrido la mitad de la Casa y no había visto ni rastro de Aldebarán. Todo estaba silencioso. Quizá demasiado silencioso.  
  
Entonces sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, su instinto le advertía de algo: peligro. Miró desconfiado a izquierda y derecha. Nada.  
  
¡Clac!  
  
-¡Agg!  
  
De pronto algo se había cerrado en torno a su cuello, aprisionándoselo. Apenas podía respirar.  
  
-Bienvenido, Milo.  
  
Era Aldebarán, que le había sujetado el cuello con una especie de argolla metálica. De ella salía una cadena que el Caballero agarraba firmemente con su mano derecha.  
  
-Me has atacado por detrás, ¡cabrón! -jadeó Milo, llevándose las manos al cuello en un intento de liberarse de la argolla, pero le era imposible. Aldebarán esbozó una perversa sonrisa.  
Milo se fijo en que en la mano izquierda sujetaba unas cadenas.  
  
-¿No irás a...?  
  
Aldebarán tiró de la cadena de forma que Milo tuvo que seguirle si es que no quería romperse el cuello. El Caballero de Tauro le condujo hasta una columna y empezó a amarrarlo a ella con las cadenas. Milo se resistía, pero no pudo hacer mucho ante el gigantesco Caballero. Además cada vez que se movía la argolla le apretaba más, podía sentir su cuello crujir a punto de romperse, así que intentó razonar con él:  
  
-Alde, se supone que tienes que seducirme, no esto...  
  
El otro siguió atando cadenas sin decir nada... al poco Milo no podía moverse. Varias cadenas le sujetaban brazos y piernas. Aldebarán acercó su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, Milo podía sentir su respiración en su frente. Nunca había visto a su compañero con esa expresión en la mirada, y empezaba a temerle. Parecía muy capaz de... oh, no. Le estaba desabrochando la camisa.  
  
-Oye, violarme no entra en el plan -protestó.  
  
-Sí entra en el plan. Camus dijo que hiciera "cualquier cosa" con tal de que te acostaras conmigo.  
  
Milo maldijo a Camus en silencio.  
  
-¿Y por qué le haces caso?  
  
-Digamos que no todos los días me ponen un Escorpión en bandeja.  
  
Aldebarán se deshizo de la camisa y se inclinó para besarle el torso desnudo. Milo no podía moverse por más que lo intentaba, se sentía terriblemente humillado. Él, un Caballero de Oro, totalmente a merced de otro, sin poder hacer nada.  
  
-Como pierda a Camus por tu culpa, hijo de puta...  
  
El otro no respondió. Milo intentó lanzarle una aguja escarlata, pero su muñeca estaba firmemente sujeta por una cadena que le cortaba la circulación, y su mano colgaba inútil.  
  
-Date por vencido, ¿no ves que no puedes hacer nada? -le dijo Aldebarán, que ya estaba desabrochándole el pantalón.  
  
¿Darse por vencido? Eso nunca había entrado en los planes de Milo. Cerró los ojos y dejó de intentar moverse.  
  
-Veo que te resignas, es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer. Si te portas bien no te haré daño. -dijo el otro al ver que se relajaba.  
  
Pero Milo no estaba ni mucho menos resignado, lo que hacía era concentrar su energía. Poco a poco el cosmos del Caballero de Escorpio se fue haciendo más intenso, hasta que abrió los ojos y profirió un grito, haciéndolo estallar. Las cadenas que le sujetaban, incluyendo la argolla del cuello, se rompieron en mil pedazos, desintegrándose. El cuerpo de Milo, repentinamente libre, cayó al suelo, pero se levantó enseguida y se puso en posición de combate.  
  
-Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Luchemos. -desafió a Aldebarán. Las cadenas habían dejado marcas rojas en el cuello y los brazos, jadeaba y estaba medio desnudo, pero no le importaba. Su cosmos ardía de rabia.  
  
Su "enemigo" había retrocedido varios pasos, sorprendido por la fuerza de la explosión de Milo. También adoptó posición de combate en un principio, decidido a aceptar el desafío, pero finalmente se relajó y le miró con simpatía.  
  
-¿De veras quieres luchar? Eso no entraba en la prueba.  
  
-¡Tú hiciste que entrase, intentando forzarme!  
  
-Está bien, lo siento. Tal vez no debí hacerlo, pero la tentación fue irresistible...-dijo Aldebarán sonriendo.  
  
-No te rías, esto no tiene ninguna gracia -rugió Milo- Ahora tengo que seguir con la prueba, pero no creas que esto quedará así.  
  
-¿Eso es una amenaza? -le gritó el Caballero de Tauro mientras se alejaba.  
  
Milo no respondió. Estaba furioso, este jueguecito ya no le hacía ninguna gracia. Entonces algo impactó contra su cabeza. "¿Me está atacando otra vez?" Se dio la vuelta, pero vio que sólo era su ropa, echa una bola y arrugada. Se le había olvidado. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de allí planeando posibles venganzas contra Aldebarán, cada una más cruel que la anterior.


	4. Casa de Géminis

**LAS DOCE CASAS DE LA TENTACION**

**Casa de Géminis**

**_Advertencia: Si el incesto te resulta desagradable no leas este capítulo, pasa a la siguiente Casa que te gustará más ;)_**

-Eh, ¿dónde vas tan deprisa?  
  
Saga había salido al encuentro de Milo, pero éste hizo como si no le hubiera visto. El Caballero de Géminis le puso una mano en el hombro, a lo que Milo respondió apartándosela bruscamente:  
  
-¡No me toques!  
  
-Uff...vienes hecho una furia...¿qué te ha hecho Aldebarán? jajaja  
  
-No me hables de ese cornudo.  
  
-Tranquilo, yo soy menos bruto que él...  
  
Saga se acercó a él mirándole provocativamente. Milo iba a apartarle de un empujón cuando abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Unas manos le habían agarrado por detrás. Se libró de ellas y se dio la vuelta, viendo quien era el que le tocaba.  
  
-¡Kanon!  
  
-Hola.  
  
El Escorpión ignoró el saludo y habló mirando a Saga:  
  
-Ya veo que no confiabas en tu capacidad de seducción, has tenido que traer a tu hermanito de refuerzo.  
  
Saga esbozó una de sus misteriosas sonrisas.  
  
-Te conozco bien, Milo. Dos gemelos para tí solo es una tentación que no vas a poder resistir.  
  
Los dos gemelos se pegaron a él, Kanon por detrás y Saga por delante.  
  
-Sé que nos deseas -le susurró Kanon al oído, apartándole el pelo hacia un lado. Milo sintió la boca ansiosa del gemelo recorriendo su cuello. Mientras, Saga peleaba con los botones de su camisa... Milo aspiró hondo. Sería muy fácil dejarse llevar. Demasiado fácil. Concentró su fuerza y empujó a ambos, haciéndoles retroceder.  
  
-Lo siento chicos, me voy. Pero seguro que podéis consolaros el uno al otro -se burló, encaminándose en dirección a la salida.  
  
Pronto vio la luz del exterior. No había sido tan difícil librarse de los hermanitos. Salió fuera y ...  
  
-¡Mierda!  
  
Estaba de nuevo en la entrada del Templo de Géminis. Le había parecido que caminaba en línea recta pero Saga se la había jugado con su laberinto. Resignado, volvió a entrar. Los gemelos le esperaban sonrientes.  
  
-¿Otra vez aquí, Milo? -se burló Kanon.  
  
-¡Saga, desactiva el laberinto YA!  
  
-Cuando te hayas acostado con nosotros.  
  
-¡Jamás!  
  
Milo hizo ademán de echar a andar hacia donde creía que estaba la salida.  
  
-No te molestes, vas a volver a la entrada otra vez -le dijo Saga.  
  
El Caballero de Escorpio sabía que era cierto. "Mierda, ¿cómo voy a salir de ésta?". Mientras, los dos hermanos estaban tramando algo, porque hablaban en voz baja.  
  
-Te propongo un trato -dijo Saga al poco.  
  
-¿Cuál? -Milo sabía que no le quedaba otro remedio que negociar.  
  
-Te quedas cinco minutos quieto, dejándonos hacer lo que queramos. Cuando pasen te puedes ir, si es que aún quieres irte...  
  
-¿Dejándoos hacer lo que queráis? Eso es precisamente lo que trato de evitar.  
  
-Está bien, lo que queramos... pero sin quitarte la ropa. Así no hay riesgo de que pierdas la prueba en ese tiempo, lo más que podremos hacer es sobarte un poco -esto lo dijo Kanon con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Milo se rascaba la barbilla, pensativo. La cosa no acababa de convencerle.  
  
-No tienes otra opción -le recordó Saga.  
  
-Está bien...  
  
Los gemelos se miraron satisfechos y el Escorpión miró su reloj.  
  
-Cinco minutos -advirtió.  
  
-Nos sobran... en un par de minutos vas a suplicar que no te dejemos irte -dijo Kanon, pasándole los brazos por los hombros y acercando su boca a la de Milo. Éste echó la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
-Besarte no entraba en el trato -dijo.  
  
-No vas a besarme, te voy a besar yo a tí -fue lo último que dijo Kanon antes de posar sus labios sobre de Milo. Su lengua experta consiguió introducirse en la boca del Escorpión, dándole un beso profundo, húmedo y apasionado, mientras bajaba las manos por la espalda de Milo...  
  
Saga de momento sólo les miraba, sentado a pocos metros de ellos. Milo no sabía qué le incomodaba más, si las manos de Kanon recorriendo su cuerpo, o la intensa mirada de Saga, que parecía desnudarle... Cerró los ojos para no encontrarse con esa mirada lujuriosa. Mala idea. Con los ojos cerrados sus otros sentidos se agudizaban, de forma que sentía más intensamente las caricias de Kanon. Intentó pensar en otra cosa. Se imaginó rodeado de hielos, imaginó que quien le besaba era Dohko de viejo, pero nada resultó, su miembro estaba duro hacía rato.  
  
-Me toca, Kanon. Déjame a mí.  
  
Al oír la voz de Saga abrió los ojos y miró su reloj. Quedaban tres minutos. Kanon le dio un suave mordisco en el labio inferior como despedida y se separó de él. Saga no parecía tener prisa. Se levantó y avanzó unos pasos hacia Milo, mirándole a los ojos. El Escorpión intentó desviar la mirada pero no podía. Los profundos ojos del Caballero de Géminis le estaban hechizando. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de él, Saga se quitó la camisa. Al hacerlo bajó la mirada y los ojos de Milo la siguieron...Dioses... el pecho de ese hombre era perfecto.  
  
Saga adivinó sus pensamientos y esbozó una media sonrisa. Tomó una de las manos de Milo y la pasó suavemente por todo su torso desnudo, el Escorpión sintió un escalofrío cuando Saga le hizo acariciar su abdomen duro y perfectamente formado. Milo se mordió el labio. "El cuerpo de este hombre es pecado".  
  
Y para colmo, otro cuerpo exactamente igual volvía a acercarse a ellos: Kanon se había quitado también la camiseta y reclamaba un poco de Milo antes de que terminasen los cinco minutos. Los dos gemelos volvieron a aprisionarle entre sus cuerpos. Miró el reloj. Quedaba un minuto..."Atenea, por favor haz que termine este suplicio ya...voy a perder el control" Podía sentir la excitación de Saga presionándose contra su vientre y la de Kanon en su espalda, y cuatro manos que le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Una estaba ahora mismo acariciándole la entrepierna, no sabía de cuál era, ni le importaba, sólo quería que terminasen ya.  
  
"Camus, cuando te pille me voy a cobrar todo esto. No te vas a poder sentar en un mes. Oh, Dioses, ¿qué hacen...?"  
  
Saga y Kanon se habían encontrado en su hombro izquierdo y se estaban besando. La visión de los dos gemelos morreándose le excitó aún más si cabe. Volvió a mirar el reloj, desesperado...¡por fin! Quedaban 3 segundos...2...1...  
  
-¡¡Sí!! -gritó como si hubiese ganado un trofeo, y salió como pudo de entre los dos hermanos, que aún estaban besándose y pararon, sorprendidos.  
  
-Saga, desactiva el laberinto, me voy.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de querer irte? -Saga echó una significativa mirada a la entrepierna de Milo, donde era evidente su excitación.  
  
-Sí, estoy seguro -respondió, y casi echó a correr hacia la salida antes de que pudieran intentar nada más.  
  
Un minuto más allí y todo se habría ido a la mierda. No se pudo resistir a echar una última mirada atrás: los dos Caballeros se habían olvidado muy rápido de él, ya estaban en el suelo totalmente desnudos.  
  
A los pocos minutos vio la luz del exterior y salió, rogando porque fuese realmente la salida. Por suerte Saga había cumplido el trato, el laberinto había desaparecido y podía ver ante sí las Casas que le quedaban por cruzar. Aún tenía un largo camino por delante.


	5. Casa de Cáncer

**LAS DOCE CASAS DE LA TENTACION**

**Casa de Cáncer**

Milo vio a Death Mask nada más entrar, sin duda estaba esperándole impaciente. Antes de que el otro pudiera abrir la boca, el Escorpión le avisó:  
  
-No intentes detenerme si no quieres que te clave unas cuantas agujas escarlata.  
  
DM sonrió:  
  
-Me gusta cuando te pones agresivo.  
  
Milo no contestó ni se detuvo. El Caballero de Cáncer no intentó detenerlo cuando pasó a su lado, pero sí empezó a caminar junto a él.  
  
-¿Qué tal? ¿A cuántos te has tirado ya?  
  
-A ninguno, ¿qué te piensas?  
  
-¿En serio? Me sorprendes... En fin, de todas formas estás loco.  
  
Milo se paró en seco y le miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿Por qué estoy loco?  
  
-Por aceptar este reto, precisamente tú. Nunca lo vas a conseguir.  
  
-¿Ah, no?  
  
-No. No eres muy bueno resistiéndote que digamos. Pensé que caerías ya desde el principio, con Mu. Ese tibetano no debe ser malo en la cama.  
  
-Pues para que veas... No voy a acostarme con ninguno de vosotros.  
  
-¿Conmigo tampoco?  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no!  
  
Death Mask no había intentado aún acercarse a él, le observaba tranquilo y divertido, con esa chispa de maldad que nunca desaparecía de sus ojos, por muy Caballero de Atenea que fuese.  
  
-Sería la primera vez en tu vida que me dices que no -comentó.  
  
-Pues vete acostumbrándote. Ahora soy sólo de Camus... ¿por qué me miras así?  
  
-Porque no me lo creo. No me creo... -ahora sí se acercó a Milo - que vayas a renunciar a mí...  
  
-Deberías ser más modesto, hay Caballeros más guapos que tú.  
  
"Como Saga" pensó. Todavía no había podido borrar de su mente la imagen de su pecho desnudo.  
  
-Sí, pero ninguno lo hace tan bien como yo. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. -insistió DM.  
  
Cierto: Milo sabía de qué hablaba. Death Mask era un experto en hacer maravillas con la boca, y no precisamente besando.  
  
-Sí, la chupas como nadie -reconoció el Caballero de Escorpio.  
  
Siempre que estaban juntos era DM el que dominaba al normalmente fiero escorpión. Milo hacía cualquier cosa que le pidiera con tal de sentir los labios del Caballero de Cáncer en su miembro, con tal de acabar mordiendo una vez más la almohada, intentando ahogar sus gritos de placer... .  
  
DM adivinó por dónde iban sus recuerdos y se acercó más, poniéndole una mano en la entrepierna.  
  
-¿Vas a renunciar? -le susurró al oído.  
  
Milo cerró los ojos con fuerza... aún estaba caliente por lo que había ocurrido en la Casa de Géminis y ahora...Dioses...tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que dejar de pensar con la polla y pensar un poquito más con el corazón. Le cogió la mano a DM y se la apartó, decidido.  
  
-Sí, voy a renunciar.  
  
-¿Estás seguro? Date cuenta que no es sólo hoy, es para siempre. Nunca más en tu vida vas a poder...  
  
-¡Cállate! -gritó Milo de repente- ¡No me lo pongas más difícil!  
  
-Lo siento. Sólo quería que vieras la realidad. Ven.  
  
Lo tomó del brazo.  
  
-¿A dónde me llevas? Ya te he dicho que no... -DM le estaba arrastrando a su dormitorio. El Caballero de Cáncer lo empujó tirándolo sobre la cama, Milo intentó incorporarse, pero el otro se lo impidió poniéndole una mano en el pecho.  
  
-Ya que a partir de hoy te vas a acostar sólo con Camus, creo que te mereces una última vez. Una despedida -le dijo con una mirada pícara.  
  
Bajó la mano que tenía sobre su pecho lentamente por su abdomen, hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón, y se lo desabrochó. Ahora estaba dedicándose al botón. La cremallera. Tiró de los pantalones hacia él de forma que Milo se quedó en boxers.  
  
El Escorpión se sentía más indefenso aún que cuando estaba atado a la columna en la Casa de Tauro. Debía levantarse, detenerle, librarse de él, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad. Su cerebro identificaba lo que estaba ocurriendo como los instantes previos a un rato de salvaje placer y no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Sintió la mano de DM acariciándole el miembro, ya duro, por encima del boxer. Sin que se diese cuenta, unas lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos. Sabía que estaba a punto de fastidiarlo todo pero no era capaz de detenerle.  
  
-Lo siento, Camus...lo siento... -las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.  
  
DM detuvo sus caricias por un momento, sorprendido.  
  
-Un Caballero de Oro llorando... -dijo más bien para sí mismo, pero Milo le oyó. Y entonces comprendió.  
  
"Soy un Caballero de Oro: he librado batallas sangrientas, he combatido contra enemigos terribles y he salido vivo de las situaciones más duras...¿Y ahora no voy a ser capaz de salir de ésta, de librarme de una simple tentación? En realidad esto no es más que otra batalla, sólo que mis enemigos lo que pretenden es follar conmigo"  
  
DM había reanudado sus caricias y estaba deslizando su mano por el borde del boxer, dispuesto a introducirla, cuando Milo se incorporó de repente, tirándolo al suelo.  
  
-¡Oye! Ten más cuidado -protestó DM, frotándose la cabeza.  
  
-Lo siento -respondió Milo recogiendo su pantalón del suelo. DM se sentó en la cama, observándole. En los ojos del Escorpión había una determinación que nunca antes había visto.  
  
-Tal vez me equivoqué. Tal vez pases esta prueba y todo. -comentó.  
  
-Puedes estar seguro de que sí -respondió Milo mientras se vestía- Ah, por cierto, en la Casa de Géminis hay show...si quieres unirte seguro que no te van a rechazar...  
  
Le guiñó un ojo y salió de su Casa, decidido a "vencer" en esta nueva y ardiente batalla, dejando a DM pensativo: "¿Ha dicho _van_? Eso es que Kanon está aquí... les haré una visita a esos dos traviesos..." Una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en el rostro del Caballero de Cáncer.


	6. Casa de Leo

**LAS DOCE CASAS DE LA TENTACION**

**Casa de Leo**

Milo entró en la Casa de Leo preocupado. El día anterior Camus le había pillado besando a Aioria, eso había sido lo que le había hecho perder la paciencia al frío Caballero. En realidad no se había acostado con el león, Camus les vio justo cuando apenas habían empezado a besarse, pero temía que Aioria quisiera terminar lo que habían empezado...  
  
-Milo, te esperaba -la voz del Caballero de Leo le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Hola, Aioria.  
  
-No pensé que llegarías hasta aquí...  
  
-¿Por qué todos pensáis que soy un vicioso?  
  
-Porque lo eres -Aioria esbozó una dulce sonrisa y Milo no pudo más que sonreír también.  
  
-Puede que lo fuera... hasta hoy. ¿Puedo irme o tienes que intentar tu truco primero?  
  
-¿Truco? Ah, ¿para seducirte? No, yo no soy así.  
  
Cierto, si había algún Caballero noble y sincero ése era Aioria.  
  
-¿Entonces me vas a dejar irme?  
  
-Bueno...si quieres irte sí. Pero esperaba que no te marchases.  
  
Aioria le miró a los ojos con intensidad. El Escorpión desvió la mirada:  
  
-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Yo...lo de ayer...me hubiera gustado terminarlo, pero le prometí a Camus que nunca más... ahora soy sólo suyo.  
  
El Caballero de Leo entornó los ojos con rabia:  
  
-No pensé que te dejarías dominar así.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Que Camus hace lo que quiere contigo. Estás dispuesto a pasar esta estúpida prueba, que por cierto Camus debe estar arriba riéndose de ti, y dices que a partir de hoy vas a ser sólo de él, como si fueses una posesión suya, una marioneta que...  
  
-¡Basta! No se te da bien meter cizaña.  
  
-No estoy metiendo cizaña, es la verdad y por eso te fastidia oírlo. Milo, no tienes por qué hacer esto...yo... yo puedo ofrecerte algo mejor -Aioria hablaba ahora con timidez.  
  
Milo levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada, esperando a que el otro continuase. Aioria se acercó a él y le acarició el brazo mientras hablaba:  
  
-Si estuvieses conmigo...podrías hacer lo que quieras. Yo sería feliz con estar junto a tí, lo que hicieras cuando no te viese me daría igual.  
  
"¿De qué habla? ¿Acaso él...?" Aioria leyó la duda en los ojos de Milo.  
  
-Sí. Te amo - le dijo.  
  
El Escorpión se llevó una mano a la frente, desesperado. No... ya tenía bastantes complicaciones sin esto.  
  
-Aioria, yo...  
  
-No digas nada. Sé que no me amas, pero sigo pensando que podría hacerte feliz. Y sin que tuvieras que atarte a mí, yo no te haría renunciar a los demás.  
  
El Caballero de Leo intentó besarle, pero Milo echó la cara hacia atrás. Le dolió mucho la decepción que vio en los ojos de Aioria, así que intentó ser menos brusco. Le apoyó las manos en los hombros.  
  
-Escúchame. Tu oferta es muy tentadora, creéme -esbozó una de sus adorables sonrisas de lado- Pero una relación así no sería justa para ti. Te mereces algo mejor, alguien que te ame y que no se vaya acostando con todo el Santuario cuando no le ves.  
  
"Mierda, empiezo a hablar como Camus"  
  
Aioria bajó la cabeza. Sabía que Milo tenía razón: aunque consiguiera convencerle de estar con él, el Escorpión no le correspondía y al final acabaría sufriendo, pero... le dolía tanto ver que iba en serio con Camus...  
  
-¿Aioria?  
  
El Caballero de Leo levantó la cabeza: estaba llorando. Milo le abrazó y el otro le correspondió con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar, pero no intentó aflojar el abrazo. Estuvieron un rato abrazados hasta que el león se soltó, secándose las lágrimas. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y entró en su dormitorio. Milo no intentó seguirle, Aioria debía estar avergonzado y no quería incomodarle. Salió de la Casa con una amarga sensación en el estómago.


	7. Casa de Virgo

**LAS DOCE CASAS DE LA TENTACION**

**Casa de Virgo**

Milo entró en la Casa de Virgo bastante más tranquilo que cuando lo hacía a otras Casas. Estaba seguro de que Shaka no habría aceptado participar en este "juego". Lo encontró en su habitual posición de meditar, con la armadura dorada puesta.  
  
-Hola -saludó Milo.  
  
Shaka no se movió ni abrió los ojos, pero contestó:  
  
-Hola. ¿Qué tal te está yendo?  
  
-Fatal. Esto de que todos se me insinúen (bueno, en realidad hacen bastante más que insinuarse) y no poder acostarme con nadie es horrible.  
  
Shaka sonrió y Milo creyó adivinar qué estaba pensando.  
  
-Ya lo sé...te compadeces de la gente que cae en los pecados de la carne -dijo el Escorpión- Y te parece increíble que los demás Caballeros hayan aceptado participar en esta prueba.  
  
-En eso te equivocas -dijo Shaka y, para sorpresa de Milo, se levantó.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Que yo también he aceptado.  
  
El Escorpión se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Shaka...participando en algo así? Bueno, podría ser divertido...nunca había visto a Shaka ligando con nadie y ahora iba a tener que hacerlo con él.  
  
-Pues ya puedes empezar -dijo sonriente- Tienes que seducirme antes de que me vaya.  
  
-No voy a seducirte, no hace falta.  
  
-¿Cómo que no?  
  
-¿Tengo que recordarte que llevas años detrás de mí?  
  
Eso era cierto. Milo había intentado seducir a Shaka docenas de veces, pero el Caballero de Virgo nunca le había hecho ni caso. Era su "asignatura pendiente", el Caballero que más deseaba precisamente por no poder conquistarle. Acostarse con Shaka era la mayor fantasía del Escorpión, y ahora...  
  
-Vamos, Milo. Hazme tuyo, esta vez no te rechazaré.  
  
A Milo le temblaron las piernas:  
  
-No puedes hacerme esto, Shaka...  
  
-¿No es lo que siempre has deseado?  
  
-Sí, pero ahora no puedo... - Milo se resistía, intentaba no mirar al hermoso Caballero de cabellos rubios que le estaba ofreciendo lo que siempre había querido. Shaka avanzó hacia él, esplendoroso con su armadura dorada, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Milo. Era ligeramente más bajo que éste, así que levantó un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos, quedando los dos Caballeros mirándose fijamente. Milo no entendía por qué Shaka no abría los ojos más a menudo, si eran maravillosos. Tal vez precisamente para no llamar la atención, pero ahora quería hacerlo y lo estaba consiguiendo, y de qué manera...  
  
El Escorpión nunca había tenido al rubio tan cerca, y le sorprendió la sensación de paz que le invadía perdiéndose en esos ojos celestiales. Shaka avanzó otro paso. Ahora estaban pegados, pecho contra pecho, Milo podía sentir el frío del metal de la armadura de Virgo...Entonces Shaka le habló al oído, en un susurro que encendió todos los sentidos del cuerpo del Escorpión.  
  
-Tómame.  
  
La locura se apoderó de él. Cogió a Shaka por la cintura y lo empujó con fuerza para que cayera al suelo, se tiró encima de él y empezó a arrancarle todas las partes de la armadura con furia. En ese momento en la mente del Escorpión no había nada, nada que no fuese el cuerpo de Shaka, el cuerpo que siempre había estado prohibido para él. Pero ahora iba a ser suyo y iba a destrozarlo por todas las veces que le deseó y éste le rechazó, iba a follárselo hasta que le suplicara que parase, iba a hacerle renegar hasta de su mismísimo Buda.  
  
Se deshizo del último trozo de la armadura dorada lanzándolo lejos. Al chocar contra el suelo, éste produjo un estrépito que resonó por todo el Templo. Entonces Milo se vio a sí mismo, pero como si estuviese fuera de la situación, como si lo viese desde fuera. Se vio sentado a horcajadas encima de Shaka, los ojos inyectados en sangre y jadeando por el esfuerzo de arrancarle toda la armadura. Vio también a Shaka debajo suya, el rostro ruborizado, la mirada asustada. Al quitarle la armadura sin miramientos, Milo le había hecho rasguños por todo el cuerpo, algunos sangraban abundantemente.  
  
Entonces se avergonzó de sí mismo. Había perdido el control por completo. ¿Dónde había quedado lo que pensó en la Casa de Cáncer? ¿Tan pronto había olvidado que debía aprender a controlarse si quería "vencer" en esta "batalla"? Se levantó y ayudó a Shaka a hacer lo mismo.  
  
-Lo siento -murmuró el Escorpión.  
  
-Yo también lo siento. No debí provocarte.  
  
Shaka intentaba recomponerse, había cerrado de nuevo los ojos y se arreglaba el cabello, como intentando ignorar lo que acababa de suceder, como si no estuviese sangrando y con el orgullo maltrecho. Se puso a recoger los pedazos de su armadura, humillado. Milo se agachó para ayudarle.  
  
-No, no hace falta que me ayudes... márchate, por favor.  
  
El Caballero de Escorpio no supo qué otra cosa decir, así que se fue, caminando con lentitud y arrastrando los pies, cabizbajo. Ya había sido suficiente: Aioria llorando y Shaka sangrando. Decidió poner fin a ésta estúpida prueba, estaba tomando un rumbo que no le gustaba nada.  
  
Se sentó en las escaleras que había a la salida de la Casa de Virgo, dispuesto a no seguir con el juego. Sintió rabia contra Camus, todo esto era culpa suya.  
  
_"No puedes culparle a él. Tú, con tus continuas infidelidades, fuiste el que le obligó a ponerte este reto"_  
  
¿Quién había hablado? Ah, era su conciencia. La conciencia del Escorpión no aparecía muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía era tajante. Había sido ella la que, por ejemplo, le había "obligado" a perdonarle la vida a Hyoga cuando luchó contra él en la Casa de Escorpio. Y ahora se manifestaba de nuevo.  
  
_"No puedes abandonar ahora. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo te sentiste cuando Camus te dijo que se había acabado, que habíais terminado? Si no terminas esta prueba te dejará y sabes que no podrías soportarlo"_  
  
-¡Vale, está bien, está bien! Déjame en paz.  
  
Milo no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que Camus le abandonase, así que echó a andar hacia la siguiente Casa, la de Libra.


	8. Casa de Libra

**LAS DOCE CASAS DE LA TENTACION**

**Casa de Libra**

La Casa de Libra. La Casa de Dohko. "Vaya personaje..." iba pensando Milo.

Desde que había rejuvenecido, lo único que hacía era correrse juergas de noche y hacer el vago de día. En una ocasión incluso había desaparecido varios días del Santuario y había vuelto con pintas de no haber parado de beber, o algo peor. Saori le había llamado la atención en más de una ocasión pero Dohko ni caso, y nada podían hacer, ya que Shiryu aún no estaba preparado para sucederle, y no podían dejar una Casa sin guardián. Nunca se sabía cuándo volverían a comenzar las batallas.

Pero este guardián tampoco serviría de mucho. La Casa estaba desordenada, hecha un desastre y a Dohko lo encontró tirado en un sillón, sin camiseta y descalzo, con apariencia de estar de resaca.

-Menudo Caballero de Oro -comentó sarcástico.

-¡Hola, Milo! -dijo el otro alegremente, ignorando su comentario- ¿Va en serio esa movida de que tenemos que seducirte?

-Pues sí, pero no te molestes en intentarlo.

-Lo siento, pero le prometí a Camus que lo haría.

¿Cómo había conseguido convencerlos a todos? Milo no lo entendía.

-¿Y qué te dijo para que se lo prometieras?

-Decir no dijo nada, lo que hizo fue regalarme esto -estiró una mano, buscando algo por el suelo, y levantó una botella, triunfante - Es tequila ¡y del bueno!

Milo no pudo más que admirar la inteligencia del Caballero de Acuario...

-Te propongo un trato -dijo Dohko.

-¿Un trato? - preguntó Milo desconfiado, ya había tenido bastante con el trato que había hecho en la Casa de Géminis.

-Si te tomas unas copas conmigo no intento seducirte. ¿Qué te parece?

La verdad es que no sonaba mal: un par de copas podrían venirle muy bien, así que aceptó.

-Siéntate, voy a por vasos y hielo.

Milo se acomodó en el sillón. Al poco volvió Dohko con dos vasos en los que había echado hielo. Se sentó al lado del Escorpión y los llenó hasta arriba de tequila con mano experta, luego le pasó uno a Milo, que bebió un largo trago.

-Y dime, ¿por qué te ha puesto Camus esta prueba? -preguntó Dohko posando la botella en la mesa que tenían delante del sillón. Milo se lo contó, era agradable hablar con alguien sin que éste intentara nada con él. Empezaron hablando de eso y terminaron cotilleando sobre todos los Caballeros. Milo descubrió que Dohko se había acostado con Mu.

-¿Qué? ¿Con Mu? No me lo creo. No pegáis para nada. Además Mu... -se interrumpió, no quería descubrir el secreto del Caballero de Aries.

-Ya lo sé, está enamorado de tu Camus. Digamos que yo le consolé -Dohko esbozó una sonrisa pícara y sirvió más tequila. Era el tercer o el cuarto vaso que bebían ya. Milo intentó rechazarlo:

-No, no es buena idea... debería irme.

El alcohol empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza y eso no era bueno.

-Vamos, Milo, que no se diga que el Escorpión se raja -insistió el Caballero de Libra.

-Vaale...pero el último, ¿eh?

El "último" se convirtió en otro vaso, y en otro... Cuando terminaron la botella estaban los dos medio echados en el sillón, Dohko con una pierna encima de las de Milo y éste con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del Caballero de Libra. Habían estado diez minutos riéndose sin parar y ahora intentaban recuperar la respiración.

-¿De qué coño nos reíamos? -dijo Milo.

-Pues...no lo sé -respondió Dohko, y se rieron otro rato.

-Oye, Milo...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Como sigas así me vas a poner muy difícil eso de no intentar nada -dijo Dohko. Milo no entendía a qué se refería, así que el otro señaló hacia la pierna que tenía sobre las del Escorpión.

Milo le estaba acariciando el muslo. Retiró su mano enseguida:

-Lo siento... no me di cuenta.

-Ya... son tus instintos, que te traicionan -sonrió Dohko.

-Sí, debe ser...

Milo no pudo terminar la frase ya que, con un sólo movimiento, Dohko se tumbó encima de él y le tapó la boca con sus labios. El Escorpión movió la cabeza librándose del beso, pero el peso del cuerpo del Caballero encima suyo le impedía levantarse.

-No has cumplido el trato -le acusó con rabia.

-Me han traicionado mis instintos, igual que a tí -respondió Dohko atacando ahora el cuello indefenso de Milo, que se revolvía pero no conseguía librarse de él. "¿Cómo salgo de esta?" Milo intentaba pensar, pero a su cerebro atontado por el alcohol no se le ocurría nada...por otro lado...Dohko era un experto, ya le había desabrochado dos de los botones de la camisa y le besaba el pecho...lo hacía tan bien... si seguía así pronto iba a dejarse llevar, y lo arruinaría todo, tenía que quitárselo de encima.

"Ya se" Se le había ocurrido cómo librarse de él...no era una forma muy deportiva pero...

-Dohko -lo llamó en un susurro. Éste dejó su pecho y lo miró.- Bésame.

El Caballero de Libra no dudó en obedecer, subió hasta la boca de Milo y lo besó con pasión. El Escorpión no sólo le correspondía sino que profundizó el beso cogiéndolo por la nuca y apretándolo más contra él.

"¡Ahora!"

-¡Ahhg!

Dohko se encogió, retorciéndose de dolor en el sofá y Milo aprovechó para levantarse. Le había dado un rodillazo en los huevos.

-¡Cabrón! -gimió el Caballero de Libra. Milo le miraba divertido. Le había besado para tenerlo despistado y aprovechó a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas en esa parte tan "sensible". No sabía por qué Saori no les dejaba utilizar este tipo de técnicas en el combate, si eran las más efectivas.

-Bueno, hasta otra. Gracias por el tequila -dijo sonriendo como si en realidad quisiera decir "Jódete", y dejó solo a Dokho con sus tremendos dolores.

Caminó hasta la salida un poco tambaleante, estaba bastante borracho. Menos mal que la siguiente Casa era la suya.


	9. Casa de Escorpio

**LAS DOCE CASAS DE LA TENTACION**

**Casa de Escorpio**

Nada más entrar en su templo Milo se apoyó en una de las columnas, aliviado. Le había costado llegar hasta allí, se sentía muy mareado. Maldijo en silencio a Dohko y a su tequila.

Cuando se encontró un poco mejor fue al baño de su Casa, se desnudó dejando la ropa tirada por el suelo y se metió en la ducha. Abrió el grifo y soportó el agua fría apretando los dientes. Levantó la barbilla dejando que recorriera su rostro. Esto le recordó le recordó una escena de no hacía mucho que le hizo sonreír: una mañana se estaba duchando tranquilamente cuando se quedó literalmente paralizado, Camus le había hecho la bromita de congelarle el agua y se partía de risa de él.

"Camus...te quiero tanto..."

Después de la ducha se sentía mucho mejor. Fue hasta su dormitorio y se tiró en la cama, se merecía descansar un rato.

Pasados unos minutos le pareció oír voces y se levantó, aún desnudo, a ver qué ocurría. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y... ¿¿qué?? ¿Qué hacían aquí? Intentó cerrar la puerta pero Saga fue más rápido y se lo impidió. Milo retrocedió unos pasos...Mu...Aldebarán...Death Mask...¡todos! todos los Caballeros cuyas Casas acababa de pasar tras muchos esfuerzos estaban allí.

-Pero...pero...

Avanzaban hacia él con los brazos extendidos y rostros lujuriosos. Milo iba retrocediendo hasta que chocó con la pared y no pudo seguir... pronto estuvo rodeado por los demás Caballeros de Oro, que no parecían tener muy buenas intenciones.

-¡No me toquéis! Soy de Camus, ¿me oís? Iros de aquí.

Al decir esto vio que las sonrisas de sus compañeros se hacían más grandes y se apartaban un poco, dejando a Milo ver detrás de ellos...¡¡Camus!! El Caballero de Acuario estaba allí también y... ¿por qué le miraba así? Había un brillo cruel y despiadado en sus ojos. El Escorpión sintió un escalofrío. Camus entornó los ojos y abrió la boca:

-Follároslo hasta que reviente -ordenó.

Al oír esto, los demás se lanzaron sobre él.

-¡No! ¡Camus! –gritaba Milo mientras varios pares de brazos le rodeaban- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué?

-¡¡Por qué!!

Milo profirió un grito agudo y se incorporó en la cama, jadeando y sudoroso. Miró a su alrededor: no había nadie. Por Atenea... sólo había sido una pesadilla. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor. El corazón aún le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho.

Se vistió deprisa. Cuanto antes continuase antes terminaría. Salió de su habitación y caminó hacia la salida, pero se detuvo...le había parecido ver... Miró hacia atrás. Juraría que... nada, allí no había nadie. "Lo que me faltaba, volverme loco". Iba a marcharse cuando oyó ruidos que venían del salón. Fue hacia allí y abrió la puerta con fuerza. Todo estaba en orden: el sillón, la mesa recogida, el mueble-bar en su sitio, la tele de pantalla plana... Le había costado mucho tiempo convencer a Saori de que la tele era altamente necesaria para su labor de Caballero, diciéndole que la usaría para ver vídeos de sus enemigos...¡ja!

En fin, que allí no parecía haber nadie, pero su instinto le insistía en que sí.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -preguntó en voz alta.

_Bien, Milo, muy inteligente. ¿Crees que si hubiese alguien escondido te iba a contestar?_

"Cállate" le ordenó mentalmente a su conciencia.

-¿Me buscas?

Milo se sobresaltó, una voz había hablado de repente detrás suya. Se giró, levantando su mano y sacando su uña escarlata, dispuesto a atacar si hacia falta.

-¿Pero qué rayos haces tú aquí? -dijo al ver quién era.

El otro rió.

-¿Te he asustado?

Sin pedir permiso, el intruso entró en el salón y se sentó. Milo estaba descolocado por completo, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿No me ofreces nada de beber? Qué mal anfitrión eres.

-No te he invitado a venir, así que no veo por qué debería ser amable. Oye, estoy muy ocupado, será mejor que te largues, Ikki.

Efectivamente, el intruso era Ikki, el Caballero del Fénix.

A Milo nunca le había caído nada bien, y encima ahora se metía como si nada en su Casa, acomodándose en su sillón con esa pose orgullosa que detestaba.

-No me voy a ir. Primero tengo que acostarme contigo.

-¿Qué? No me digas que Camus te pidió que vinieras.

-Sí.

"Camus, sabes perfectamente que no aguanto a este estúpido. ¿Cómo has sido tan ingenuo de creer que iba a poder seducirme?"

-Pues si no me ofreces nada me lo serviré yo -estaba diciendo Ikki, mientras se levantaba y abría el mueble-bar.

Milo reaccionó y le apartó de un empujón.

-Te he dicho que te vayas. Este es el Templo que estoy encargado de proteger y no puedo permitir que entren intrusos.

-Yo no soy un intruso, soy un Caballero de Bronce -sonrió Ikki con falsa inocencia.

-Hubo un tiempo en que lo fuisteis, por si no te acuerdas. Y no me costaría considerarte de nuevo como un enemigo.

-¿Para qué? Si ya te venció Hyoga cuando os enfrentasteis... no querrás hacer el ridículo de nuevo.

-¡Hyoga no me venció!

-¿Entonces por qué le dejaste pasar tu Casa?

Milo no contestó. No pensaba hablarle al Fénix de su conciencia. Ikki se acercó a él:

-Tranquilo, no vamos a luchar. Vamos a hacer algo muy distinto -alargó una mano para acariciarle, pero Milo se la apartó de un manotazo.

-Ni lo sueñes.

Ikki no se dio por vencido, con un movimiento rápido aprisionó a Milo entre su cuerpo y la pared. Le habló muy cerca del oído:

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? ¿De ti?

-De no ser suficientemente hombre para mí.

Milo soltó una carcajada. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Apartó al Fénix empujándole.

-Soy mucho más hombre que tú -le dijo.

Ikki no parecía opinar lo mismo:

-Pues demuéstralo. Me parece que tú mucho hablar pero a la hora de la verdad...

El Escorpión no se podía creer lo que oía. ¡Un Caballero de Bronce poniendo en duda su virilidad!

-¿Qué pasa, Milo? ¿No te atreves? Tranquilo, lo comprendo. Sólo estás acostumbrado a niñitas como Camus.

Si Ikki pretendía enfurecerle lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Ya sabía yo que cuando tuvieses delante un hombre de verdad... -el Fénix meneó la cabeza, haciéndose el decepcionado.

Milo perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Lo cogió por el cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared con fuerza.

-Escúchame, cabrón. No tengo que demostrarle nada a una mierda como tú. Si tanto interés tienes Camus podría asegurarte que soy un hombre, y mucho más que tú, que como no tienes otra manera de provocarme lo intentas así. Por cierto... -apretó más la fuerza de su mano, haciendo crujir el cuello de Ikki- si vuelvo a oírte decir la palabra niñita y el nombre de Camus en la misma frase, será lo último que digas en tu miserable vida.

El Fénix ya no parecía tan seguro de sí mismo ni tan orgulloso... cuando por fin le soltó se llevó la mano al cuello dolorido.

-No hacía falta que te pusieras así -se quejó.

-Me voy, y más te vale que cuando vuelva no sigas aquí -advirtió Milo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba con paso rápido hacia la salida de su Casa. "Estúpidos niñatos de Bronce..."


	10. Casa de Sagitario

**LAS DOCE CASAS DE LA TENTACION**

**Casa de Sagitario**

Milo entró en la Casa de Sagitario caminando lentamente.. Ésta había sido la Casa de Aioros, el Caballero que durante tantos años habían creído un traidor y que había resultado ser el salvador de Atenea.

-Bueno, Aioros, supongo que no volverás del reino de los muertos para seducirme –dijo en voz alta.

Sus pasos resonaban por el Templo vacío y oscuro cuando le invadió una extraña sensación. Sentía una presencia, como si hubiese alguien más allí, con él.

_Milo_

Se quedó quieto, los ojos muy abiertos y el vello de los brazos erizado. Alguien o algo le había hablado, y no era su conciencia. Era como un cosmos que intentase ponerse en contacto con el suyo.

_Milo _

-A... ¿Aioros?

_Sí, soy yo. Escúchame, tengo algo que decirte... _

Milo sentía la boca seca, la lengua se le había pegado al paladar y no conseguía articular ni un sonido. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, el Escorpión estaba acojonado: Aioros estaba muerto, ¿cómo podía comunicarse con él? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era tan imposible, aunque el cuerpo de Aioros estuviese muerto hacía muchos años, su cosmo reinaba aún en este Templo, y hoy más que nunca.

_En la siguiente Casa... ten mucho cuidado. _

La siguiente Casa era la de Capricornio.

-¿Por...por qué? -logró decir Milo.

_No aceptes nada de lo que te ofrezca Shura. Juega sucio. _

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero ya no obtuvo respuesta. Seguía sintiendo el cosmo de Aioros, pero no tan intensamente como hacía un momento. Se quedó unos minutos allí parado y luego salió de la Casa con el rostro pálido. ¿Realmente había hablado con Aioros o se lo había imaginado todo?


	11. Casa de Capricornio

**LAS DOCE CASAS DE LA TENTACION**

**Casa de Capricornio**

Nada más entrar en la Casa de Capricornio sintió un rico olor a comida. Su estómago le recordó que eran casi las 3 de la tarde y que aún no había comido nada. Atraído por el olor entró en la cocina de la Casa de Shura, y allí estaba el Caballero dorado con un delantal a cuadros preparando lo que olía tan bien. Shura le oyó llegar y se giró:

-¡Hola! -sonrió sin parar de revolver algo en una gran olla- Me pillas preparándome algo de comer, ¿tú ya has comido?

-No.

-Entonces te quedas a comer conmigo, ¿verdad?

Milo se lo pensó. Aioros (o lo que fuese que le había hablado en la Casa de Sagitario) le había advertido de que tuviera cuidado con Shura pero, ¿qué mal podía hacerle comer algo? Si Shura intentaba acercársele se iba y listo, al menos tendría el estómago lleno.

-De acuerdo -dijo al fin.

-Siéntate -Shura le señaló la mesa- Enseguida termino con esto.

Milo se sentó. La mesa ya estaba preparada, con cubiertos para dos. Sin duda Shura ya tenía planeado que se iba a quedar. Se dedicó a observar al Caballero de Capricornio, que se manejaba muy bien entre los fogones, pelando, cortando, friendo...

-No sabía que supieses cocinar -comentó.

-¿No? ¿Entonces quién crees que preparó lo que Ca...? -Shura se interrumpió como si hubiese hablado de más.

-¿Lo que Ca...? -Milo le invitó a seguir.

-Nada, nada. Que cocino muy bien.

-Ibas a decir algo de Camus, ¿verdad? -Milo no era tonto.

-No, en serio, déjalo.

Una sospecha se estaba formando en la mente del Escorpión:

-¿No serías tú el que preparó aquella cena...?

-Pues...sí... no te enfades, Camus no sabía cocinar.

"¡Qué cabrón!" pensó Milo. Hacía unos meses Camus le había invitado a cenar en su Casa y había preparado una cena deliciosa, jactándose lo buen cocinero que era. El pobre Milo, que no sabía ni pelar una patata, tuvo que reconocer que Camus cocinaba muy bien. ¡Y ahora se enteraba de que había sido Shura el que había preparado todo aquello!

-Cuando te pille... -murmuró entre dientes.

-Siento haber metido la pata -se disculpó Shura mientras posaba unos platos encima de la mesa.

-¡Spaguettis con tomate! ¡Ñam! -Milo se dejó llevar por la emoción: era su comida favorita. Shura sonrió de forma sospechosa.

-Sabías que era mi comida preferida, ¿no? -le preguntó Milo.

-Sí. Me lo dijo Camus -Shura se sentó enfrente suya y empezó a comer sin quitarle la vista a Milo y a su plato. Éste tenía el tenedor en el aire, no se decidía a comer. Recordó las palabras de Aioros.

_No aceptes nada de lo que te ofrezca Shura. Juega sucio. _

Eso, y la mirada maliciosa del Caballero de Capricornio le convencieron de no probar aquella comida.

-Huele a quemado. Creo que te has dejado algo en el fuego. -dijo. Shura se levantó y fue a comprobarlo. En esos instantes Milo aprovechó para cambiar los platos, poniéndose para él el que Shura se estaba comiendo.

-No, no hay nada quemando. Tienes alucinaciones. -Shura ya volvía a la mesa- Debe ser por el hambre.

-Sí, será eso.

Milo se llevó unos spaguettis a la boca y se fijó en que una sonrisa disimulada aparecía en los labios de Shura. Comieron un rato en silencio.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? -le preguntó Shura cuando hubieron terminado.

-¿Yo? Bien...

-¿No tienes... sueño? - otra vez esa sonrisa. Milo decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices sí. -fingió un bostezo. "Este cabrón seguro que me había echado un somnífero en la comida".

Shura se acercó a él.

-¿Sientes la cabeza pesada? ¿Los ojos... se te cierran? -preguntó.

-Sí... -Milo fingió que luchaba por no quedarse dormido.

-Pronto te dormirás... Pero no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré bien.

Shura echó la silla de Milo hacia atrás y lo cogió en brazos. El Escorpión se dejó hacer. El Caballero de Capricornio le llevó hasta su dormitorio y lo echó en la cama.

-Me pesan mucho los ojos... -decía Milo, con falso tono soñoliento- ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

-Te eché un poco de droga para dormir en tu plato. Tranquilo, sólo roncarás un par de horas. Lo suficiente para llevar a cabo mi objetivo.

-¿Vas a...?

-Sí, voy a. -Shura rió- Camus me dijo que intentara cualquier cosa para acostarme contigo. Pero si llegabas hasta esta Casa es que tenías mucha fuerza de voluntad, así que tuve que pensar algo para asegurarme de que no te marcharías.

Tras decir esto, Shura se echó a su lado, pegado a él y le acarició el pecho. Milo no sabía qué hacer. Había cambiado los platos, así que Shura se había tomado la droga, pero no parecía tener sueño: le había apartado el pelo y le estaba besando el cuello, mientras llevaba una mano al primer botón de su camisa para desabrocharlo. Entonces se detuvo un momento y... bostezó. Milo sonrió satisfecho. La droga comenzaba a hacerle efecto a Shura.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes? -Shura frunció el ceño.

-Nada, por nada... -contestó Milo con voz soñolienta. Se estaba divirtiendo. Shura ahogó otro bostezo y le miró como sospechando algo...Milo cerró los ojos, fingiendo estar dormido. Entonces sintió el peso de Shura encima suyo, una mano acariciándole la mejilla y la respiración del Caballero cada vez más cerca de su boca, hasta que le besó. Milo no se movió. Tal como esperaba, enseguida Shura tuvo que separarse para volver a bostezar.

-¡Mierda! -le oyó decir. Milo abrió los ojos:

-¿Qué te pasa, Shura, tienes sueño? -preguntó irónico. El Caballero de Capricornio se frotaba los ojos- ¿Sientes la cabeza pesada? ¿Los ojos... se te cierran? -estaba imitando con rentintín lo que Shura le había dicho en la cocina.

Éste no respondió, se apartó de encima suyo y se tumbó boca arriba reprimiendo otro bostezo.

-No...lo entiendo... sólo eché en tu plato...y tú ya deberías estar dormido... -murmuró Shura.

Milo se levantó, abrochándose el botón que le había quitado, y le explicó con una gran sonrisa:

-Cambié los platos. Tú te tomaste tu propio somnífero.

-¿Pero... cómo supiste que había echado droga en tu plato? -Shura apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Soy más listo de lo que crees. Que duermas bien, niñito -le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación riéndose.

-Maldito escorpión... -fue lo último que dijo Shura antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

"Gracias, Aioros" pensó Milo mientras salía de la Casa. Si no hubiese sido por su advertencia, ahora estaría roncando totalmente a merced de Shura...


	12. Casa de Acuario

**LAS DOCE CASAS DE LA TENTACION**

**Casa de Acuario**

"Ojalá Camus esté aquí, ojalá haya decidido terminar ya con esto"

Milo tenía la esperanza de que su amado le estuviese esperando en su Casa. No quería tener que pasar por la Casa de Piscis, sabía que no le sería fácil, por no decir imposible, decirle que no a Afrodita.

Entró en la Casa y se puso a buscar a Camus, rezando porque estuviese detrás de cualquier puerta. Cuando entró en el dormitorio lo sintió: la temperatura del ambiente estaba bajando. Camus tenía que estar cerca. Entonces su visión se oscureció: unas manos le habían puesto una cinta en los ojos y se la estaban atando. No podía ver nada, pero sabía que era Camus. Podía sentir su aliento helado en su cuello.

-¿Quieres jugar a la gallinita ciega? -preguntó sonriendo y aliviado. Por fin se había terminado esa estúpida prueba.

-Shhhs... -Camus le hizo callar. Milo sintió que le cogía de la mano y lo llevaba hasta la cama, empujándole y luego echándose sobre él. El Escorpión le rodeó con los brazos para atraerlo hacia él y besarle, pero Camus le apartó las manos, poniéndoselas de nuevo sobre la cama. Milo no protestó, era evidente que quería que se estuviese quieto por una vez. Sintió que le desabrochaba la camisa y pasaba sus frías manos por todo su pecho, acariciándolo suavemente. Milo se estremeció de placer, al no ver nada sentía las caricias con más intensidad.

De pronto una duda atravesó su mente como un rayo. ¿Y si no era Camus? Viendo todas las estrategias que le habían preparado los dorados, ya se esperaba cualquier cosa. Le faltaba pasar la Casa de Afrodita, ¿y si era él?

En el momento en que pensaba esto, sintió la respiración de Camus-o-quien-fuese muy cerca de su boca, y pronto sus labios se cerraron sobre los suyos, besándole con pasión. Entonces todos sus temores desaparecieron: era Camus, no había duda. Le conocía muy bien, y eso incluía su forma de besar. Sólo Camus besaba así. Además la temperatura de la habitación y del cuerpo que tenía encima suyo seguía bajando. El Caballero de Acuario siempre lo hacía cuando se acostaban, sabía que a Milo le gustaba el frío en contraste con su calor...

Ahora que estaba seguro de que era su querido hielito quien le besaba, le correspondió con ardor. El otro le acariciaba el pecho mientras le besaba, bajando cada vez más, hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón. Milo sintió que se lo desabrochaba, luego el botón, la cremallera... dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la fría mano del Caballero sobre su miembro mientras su lengua aún jugaba con la suya. Camus dejó de besarle para teminar de quitarle el pantalón y los boxers. Por un momento Milo perdió el contacto con él, sintió su ropa caer al suelo y a continuación a Camus sentándose sobre sus piernas y acariciándole la cara interna de los muslos, primero con las manos y después con la boca, subiendo por ellos...

-Camus... -jadeó cuando sintió los labios del Caballero de Acuario en su miembro. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por el placer, e instintivamente llevó una mano a la cabeza de Camus, apretándolo más contra él, animándolo a continuar. Camus succionaba su pene con movimientos lentos pero profundos, con su lengua fría quemándole de placer... El Escorpión le acariaba el pelo mientras sus jadeos se iban haciendo más fuertes...pero había algo...algo estaba mal. ¿Qué era? Entonces se dio cuenta. El pelo que acariciaba era demasiado corto, esa misma mañana Camus todavía conservaba su larga y apreciada melena, no podía habérsela cortado... Se llevó las manos al nudo de la cinta que le cubría los ojos para quitársela y salir de dudas.

-¡No! -el otro intentaba impedir que se la desatara, pero esa voz definifivamente no era la de Camus. Se quitó la cinta...

-¡Hyoga!

Se separó de él horrorizado, buscando algo con que cubrirse. Vio su ropa en el suelo y se puso los boxers y el pantalón, en un intento de recuperar la compostura (y de que se le bajara la excitación) y pensando en cómo coño había pasado esto. Hyoga no decía nada, le miraba tranquilamente sentado en la cama, como analizándole.

-¡Mierda! -gritó Milo y pegó un puñetazo en la pared para desahogarse. Luego se giró para enfrentarse a él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme así?

-¿Engañarte? -preguntó Hyoga haciéndose el asombrado.

-¡Sí! ¡Te has hecho pasar por Camus! ¡Sino yo nunca te hubiera dejado hacer lo que hiciste!

-Yo nunca dije que fuera Camus -respondió el rubio fingiendo inocencia.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! -le gritó Milo.

Hyoga levantó las palmas de las manos e hizo un gesto como diciendo que él no tenía la culpa de nada.

-A mí no me grites, arréglalo con él.

El Escorpión no decía nada. "¿Por qu no me di cuenta de que no era Camus? Claro, Hyoga era su discípulo, tiene los mismos poderes con el frío que él pero...cuando me besó..."

El que le había besado era Camus, de eso estaba seguro. Era su forma de besar... era él. Tenía que estar allí, escondido y riéndose de él.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Hyoga al verlo abrir las puertas de los armarios y agacharse para mirar debajo de la cama.

-Busco a Camus. Sé que está aquí, me besó.

-Él no te besó, fui todo yo.

-Lo conozco perfectamente, era él -respondió Milo, aún dando vueltas por la habitación.

Hyoga esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa:

-Olvidas que Camus es mi Maestro...y no me enseñó sólo a combatir.

Milo se detuvo en seco, mirándole incrédulo.

-No... -murmuró- Me lo hubiese contado...

-¿Por qué? Hace mucho tiempo de eso.

Milo apartó la mirada de los ojos celestes del rubio...sentía algo muy desagradable...debía ser lo que la gente llamaba "celos". Él nunca los había experimentado, normalmente era él quien daba celos a otras personas y no al revés. Sabía que Camus había estado con Mu, y no le importaba, porque sabía que no había significado nada...pero esto le había descolocado. ¿Por qué nunca le había dicho nada? ¿Acaso Camus estuvo, o peor aún, está, enamorado de su aprendiz? No, no podía ser, Hyoga le estaba mintiendo...

-¡No te creo! ¡Camus no te enseñó a besar ni a nada de eso! ¡El que me besó antes era él! -le gritó. Hyoga se levantó:

-Puedo demostrártelo -dijo, acercándose a él y pegando su cuerpo al de Milo- Déjame besarte otra vez y verás cómo era yo.

Milo iba a separarse de él pero Hyoga le cogió por la nuca, acercando su boca peligrosamente.

-Es la única manera que tienes de saberlo -dijo, y le besó.

El Escorpión no opuso resistencia, quería comprobar si de verdad habían estado liados como decía Hyoga... cualquier cosa era mejor que la duda. Entreabrió los labios, dejando al Cisne invadir de nuevo su boca, entrelazando sus lenguas, uniendo sus respiraciones. Dioses... besaba igual que Camus... era como besar a su amado... en un arranque de pasión Milo tomó al rubio por la cintura y lo apretó más contra él. Hyoga tenía una mano en su cuello, la otra la bajó hasta las duras nalgas del Escorpión, apretándolas con fuerza.

La excitación de los dos Caballeros fue aumentando, entre besos y mordiscos fueron retrocediendo hasta la cama, con un último empujón Milo lo tumbó sobre ella y se echó encima de él para seguir besándolo. Siempre había pensado que el Caballero de Acuario besaba mejor que nadie en el mundo pero aquí estaba Hyoga... que por cierto había deslizado su mano hasta la entrepierna de Milo y le acariciaba el miembro... El Escorpión hundió su rostro en el cabello del Cisne, disfrutando de las caricias e imaginándose que quien estaba debajo suya era Camus, intentando alejar de su mente el pensamiento de que no era él y que estaba a punto de perderle para siempre...su cuerpo le decía que no atendiera a la razón, que aprovechase ese hermoso cuerpo que se le estaba ofreciendo... llevó su mano al pantalón de Hyoga, se lo desabrochó y le tomó el pene. El rubio reaccionó con un pequeño gemido y Milo se concentró en darle placer.... Camus le había enseñado a Hyoga a follar, ¿no? Pues sería un digno sustituto...pero...la boca que jadeaba junto a su oído no era la de su amado, el cuerpo que se estremecía, aunque frío, tampoco era el de Camus...

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hyoga al ver que Milo detenía sus caricias y se apartaba de él.

-No puedo hacerlo.

Milo se había sentado en la cama, abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando la cabeza en los brazos. Hyoga se resistía a dejarlo escapar, se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó.

-Vamos, lo estabas haciendo muy bien... no te preocupes por Camus...

Milo se libró de sus brazos y se levantó.

-¡Milo! -protestó el Cisne, al ver que se vestía- No irás a dejarme así...

El Escorpión no dijo nada pero no sentía ninguna pena por Hyoga. Todavía le daba rabia saber que se había acostado con Camus cuando era su Maestro. Terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra. Hyoga suspiró, decepcionado, pero enseguida se le pasó la tristeza: recordó con una sonrisa que Ikki había prometido esperarle en la Casa de Escorpio...

Mientras, Milo salía de la Casa de Acuario con evidente alivio. Camus le había dicho que tenía que pasar las Doce Casas "sin tirarte a ninguno de los Caballeros..." No se había _tirado_ a Hyoga, pero había estado muy cerca...demasiado cerca. Miró hacia la última Casa que se levantaba imponente al final de las escaleras y recordó con añoranza la ducha fría que se había dado en la suya.


	13. Casa de Piscis

**LAS DOCE CASAS DE LA TENTACION**

**Casa de Piscis**

Milo subía las últimas escaleras que conducían a la casa de Piscis con una mezcla de alegría y temor. Alegría porque era la última Casa que le quedaba para estar con Camus por fin, y temor porque le iba a ser muy difícil evitar a Afrodita.

Sus temores se confirmaron en seguida. El Caballero de Piscis estaba en el jardín, agachado y cuidando de sus rosas, tan hermosas como letales. Igual que él, que estaba tan bello como siempre. Su largo y sedoso cabello brillaba al sol y la ropa negra que llevaba realzaba su esbelta figura. Milo se fijó mejor en la ropa...llevaba una camiseta sin mangas que le había regalado él cuando estaban juntos, y que siempre le decía que le quedaba muy bien. Afrodita era listo y seguro que no se la había puesto por casualidad.

En ese momento levantó la mirada y vio a Milo. Una cariñosa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara:

-Hola, Escorpión.

Afrodita siempre le llamaba así, nunca por su nombre. Se incorporó y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla, saludo que siempre ponía a Camus de los nervios.

-Hola, Afro -contestó Milo. El Caballero de Piscis le miró fijamente:

-Tienes mala cara -comentó- Pobrecito, ¿te han hecho sufrir mucho para llegar hasta aquí?

-Pues sí. Espero que tú no me lo pongas más difícil.

Afrodita sonrió con inocencia.

-No vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

-Entonces no vamos a hacer nada.

Afrodita ignoró esta respuesta y le cogió de la mano.

-Ven.

El Caballero le llevó a una parte del jardín bastante escondida, en un lateral de la Casa. Allí Afrodita tenía una pequeña piscina. Milo se soltó:

-¿No creerás que me voy a bañar contigo, verdad?

-No me malinterpretes, Escorpión. Es sólo que estás muy tenso y un masaje en el agua te vendrá bien.

Parecía sincero...si no lo conociese bien, Milo pensaría que hablaba en serio. Pero lo conocía.

-No me fío de tí y no pienso ponerme a tiro.

Afro puso cara de pena y le miró a los ojos.

-Confía en mí, sólo quiero que te relajes un poco...hazlo por los viejos tiempos... ¿Te acuerdas? -señaló un gigantesco rosal con la mirada. Milo sonrió. Allí había sido donde lo habían hecho por primera vez. Habían terminado con espinas por todo el cuerpo pero había merecido la pena.

-¡Eh! Para... -Milo intentó detener a Afrodita, que le estaba desabrochando la camisa, pero éste no le hizo caso.

-Aquel día destrozamos mi precioso rosal... -decía con voz lastimera. Milo tuvo que reírse.

-Te enfadaste conmigo, decías que había destrozado tu mejor obra.

-Sólo me enfadé durante cinco minutos -contestó Afrodita, que continuaba desabrochándole los botones. Milo le detuvo:

-Afro, no, de verdad...

-¿Prefieres meterte vestido? -dijo Afrodita y de repente le empujó con fuerza haciéndole caer en la piscina. El agua salpicó hasta la cara del Caballero de Piscis, que reía estruendosamente. Milo emergió totalmente empapado:

-¡Te voy a matar!

Afrodita seguía riéndose y Milo, furioso, se acercó al borde de la piscina, le cogió por las piernas y tiró, haciéndolo caer, y se hundieron los dos en el agua. Milo intentaba mantener la cabeza de Afrodita debajo del agua, y el otro intentaba a su vez ahogar al Escorpión... cuando ya no podían aguantar más la respiración subieron a la superficie, escupiendo agua y riendo como locos a la vez.

Cuando se calmaron se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Fue sólo un instante, pero intenso.

-Escorpión...sabes que nunca te olvidé -susurró Afrodita acercándose a su oído.

-Yo...yo tampoco te olvido. Sabes que eres muy especial para mí... pero...-decía Milo.

-Pero no me amas -Afrodita terminó la frase por él. Milo agachó la cabeza, no quería hacerle daño a Afrodita, y lo de que era muy especial para él era cierto. No en vano había sido su primer novio.

Pero la tristeza no era una característica de Afrodita, así que enseguida el Caballero de Piscis estaba sonriendo de nuevo y animándole a quitarse la ropa.

-No vas a presentarte delante de Camus todo mojado, a saber qué pensará. Te puedo dejar algo de ropa.

Milo levantó una ceja:

-¿Y qué crees que va a pensar si aparezco vestido con tu ropa?

Afrodita tuvo que reconocer su error... se quedó pensativo un momento, pero luego se le alegró la cara.

-Ya tengo la solución.

Salieron de la piscina y se dirigieron al interior de la Casa, con la ropa y el cabello empapados y los zapatos chapoteando... El Caballero de Piscis le llevó a su habitación.

-Vete desvistiéndote -le dijo a Milo mientras abría un cajón de su enorme armario repleto de ropa y rebuscaba en su interior. Al poco se giró y vio que Milo seguía vestido, allí parado y goteando todo el suelo- ¿A qué esperas? No te va a dar vergüenza que _yo_ te vea desnudo a estas alturas.

-No... es sólo que...

Milo no terminó la frase, no quería decirle que no se había desvestido aún porque le estaba observando, porque estaba hermoso con el cabello mojado, agachado en esa postura tan sexy, porque ese lunar le volvía loco... Suspiró.

-Afro, dame ya lo que sea de ropa, porque tengo que irme.

-Sí, ya voy, por fin lo encontré.

Afrodita se volvió sonriente con varias prendas de ropa en la mano y se las puso sobre la cama. Milo reconoció esa ropa y se echó a reír. Una noche, hacía varios años, Afrodita se había enfadado con él y le había obligado a volver desnudo hasta la Casa de Escorpión. Cuando se reconciliaron Milo había olvidado por completo pedirle la ropa y allí estaba, Afrodita la había guardado todo ese tiempo.

-No sé si me valdrá -dijo.

-No digas tonterías, no has engordado ni un sólo gramo -contestó el otro, dándole una palmadita en el vientre completamente liso.

Afrodita tenía razón, cuando Milo se hubo puesto todo se miró al espejo y reconoció que le quedaba perfecto.

-Gracias -le dijo- Bueno...ya me marcho.

-De acuerdo -respondió Afrodita, con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos- Pero espera un momento. A partir de ahora vas a estar sólo con Camus, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo darte un último beso? Un beso de despedida.

-Bueno...está bien, pero sólo un beso.

-Sólo un beso -repitió Afrodita, acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en el pecho para, delicadamente, empujarlo y apoyarlo contra la pared. Le miró fijamente a los ojos y después bajó la mirada hasta sus labios, acercándose lentamente a ellos, deteniéndose un momento hasta por fin atraparlos entre los suyos con fuerza. Milo cerró los ojos, dejándose embriagar por el delicioso aroma a flores que le envolvía a la vez que Afrodita le rodeaba con sus brazos.

Mientras se besaban, decenas de imágenes pasaron por la mente de Milo: él y Afro brindando en una fiesta; entrenando juntos; Afro guiñándole un ojo justo antes de cometer cualquier locura; ellos dos de nuevo en una fiesta, pero esta vez besándose; Saori riñéndoles por escaparse de sus obligaciones...

Cuando el Caballero de Piscis se separó de sus labios, Milo sonreía.

-¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó Afrodita.

-Estaba acordándome de las veces que Saori nos amenazó con expulsarnos de la orden de Caballeros, ¿cuántas serían?

-Buff... ya perdí la cuenta... Pero una vez estuvo a punto de cumplirlo, ¿te acuerdas?

Milo rió.

-Sí. Cuando nos pilló espiándoles a ella y a Seiya...

-Las Diosas también follan -se rió Afrodita- pero no debe querer que se sepa.

De repente se puso serio.

-Escorpión... -dijo- Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Milo adivinó por dónde iban a ir los tiros y quiso cortar por lo sano:

-Éramos. En pasado.

-Podemos seguir siéndolo. Vamos, Escorpión, estoy seguro de que con Camus no te lo pasas ni la mitad de bien que conmigo. Además -se acercó de nuevo y habló con su voz más seductora- no creo que ya no me desees.

-Sí que te deseo -respondió Milo, y entonces Afrodita sonrió y alzó una mano para acariciarle el rostro, pero Milo le cogió la muñeca, deteniéndole-A ti te deseo, pero a Camus lo amo.  
  
Afrodita suspiró. Parecía resignado.  
  
-Está bien. Entonces vete.  
  
-Gracias -Milo se alegró de que no insistiese más, y salió de la habitación en dirección a la salida de la Casa.  
  
Cuando ya estaba cerca de la salida volvió a oír la voz de Afrodita:  
  
-¡Milo!  
  
Se dio la vuelta. El Caballero de Piscis sonreía maliciosamente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Creías que te iba a dejar marchar tan fácilmente? Quise hacerlo por las buenas, pero ahora tendrá que ser por las malas.  
  
Alzó la mano derecha. Tenía una rosa amarilla entre sus dedos. Milo retrocedió un paso.  
  
-Ya no puedes huir de mí, Escorpión.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, Afrodita le lanzó la rosa. Milo estaba desprevenido y no pudo evitarla, se le clavó en el pecho produciéndole un agudo dolor. Miró al Caballero incrédulo:  
  
-¿Intentas matarme?  
  
Afrodita sonrió indulgente:  
  
-No, tonto. No es una rosa blanca: es amarilla. Sólo te quedarás un par de horas inconsciente.  
  
Milo cogió la rosa y se la sacó del pecho de un tirón, rasgándose la mano con las espinas.  
  
-Da igual que la saques o no. Su efecto ya está circulando por tu sangre. Pronto estarás a mi merced. -dijo Afrodita.  
  
El Escorpión se resistía a creerle y trató de alcanzar la salida, pero pronto le fallaron las piernas. Veía borroso y la risa de Afrodita se oía cada vez más lejana. Dio unos pasos tambaleándose pero pronto cayó al suelo, arrodillado e incapaz de seguir. Afrodita se acercó y le levantó en brazos. Milo intentó impedírselo, pero no sentía los brazos ni las piernas, estaba completamente entumecido.  
  
-Déjame... -logró decir. Afrodita sonrió pero no se molestó en contestar. Milo sintió que le llevaba de nuevo hasta el dormitorio y le echaba sobre la cama. Intentó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba apartarse de él, pero no podía. Sentía el peso del Caballero de Piscis encima suyo, besándole, pero por mucho que quisiera no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.  
  
"Camus... lo siento... estuve tan cerca..."  
  
Lo último que sintió fue que Afrodita le quitaba la camisa y comenzaba a besarle en el pecho... en ese momento la vista se le oscureció y perdió la conciencia por completo.  
  



	14. ¿Qué ha pasado?

**LAS DOCE CASAS DE LA TENTACION**

**¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
**

Milo iba recuperando poco a poco la consciencia. Al principio no podía pensar en nada, tenía la cabeza muy pesada, como si se hubiese pasado un montón de horas seguidas durmiendo. Se removió en la cama. Sabía que estaba en una cama por el tacto de las sábanas pero no recordaba ni dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. Lo último que recordaba era llegar a la Casa de Piscis... Afrodita en el jardín... Gimió y se frotó la frente, aún sin abrir los ojos. La piscina...el cambio de ropa... el beso...¡la rosa! Cuando recordó lo que había sucedido pero preferiría no haberlo hecho.

Afrodita le había clavado la rosa y había quedado inconsciente, en la cama del Caballero de Piscis...seguro que ese maldito se había aprovechado de él. Y seguro que había perdido a Camus para siempre. No había pasado esa estúpida prueba, y su amado le había dejado claro que, o la pasaba, o era el fin...

Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. No se imaginaba cómo podría vivir sin él. Verle, hablarle, pero no poder tocarlo, ni besarlo, ni decirle cuánto lo amaba... y, quizá, tendría que soportar verle con otros, quizá con Hyoga. No, definitivamente no podría soportar eso, así que no iba a darse por vencido. Tenía que conservar la esperanza.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente en la cama, esperando encontrarse a Afrodita tumbado a su lado, pero no había ni rastro del Caballero de Piscis. Miró a su alrededor. Había anochecido y la habitación estaba en penumbra, pero veía lo suficiente para saber que no era la habitación de Afrodita... era... la de Camus. ¡Estaba en la Casa de Acuario! Apartó las sábanas y se levantó, confundido. ¿Qué hacía allí? Y se quedó más extrañado aún cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto el pijama de osos de Camus.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?"

Descalzo, salió de la habitación y vio que había luz en el baño. Se acercó, sigiloso, y a través de la puerta abierta vio a Camus. Estaba de espaldas, desnudo de torso para arriba y agachado en el lavabo. Milo no podía ver qué estaba haciendo, pero se detuvo unos instantes a contemplar el maravilloso culo de su amado. Entonces éste se incorporó y le vio a través del espejo que tenía enfrente. Se dio la vuelta:

-Milo. Te has despertado. -hablaba con un tono de voz frío, pero Milo no podía adivinar si estaba enfadado o no porque casi siempre hablaba así.

-Sí... -entonces fue cuando se fijó mejor en el Caballero de Acuario: tenía rasguños por todo el pecho, algunos aún sangraban. Debía estar lavándose las heridas cuando le vio agachado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó, preocupado.

Camus se llevó la mano al pecho:

-¿Esto? No es nada.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

-Tu amiguito el jardinero.

-¿El jardinero...? -empezó a preguntar Milo, pero enseguida comprendió y cerró el puño con rabia- ¡Maldito Afrodita! ¡Le voy a...!

-Tranquilo, él quedó en peor estado que yo -Camus sonrió con malicia mientras se secaba con una toalla.

-¿Os habéis peleado? -preguntó Milo, sorprendido.

-Sí.

Camus no parecía dispuesto a explicar nada más y salió del baño apartando a Milo a un lado. El Escorpión le siguió por el pasillo:

-¿No vas a contarme que coño ha pasado mientras estaba inconsciente? ¿Y qué hago en tu Casa? ¿Y por qué llevo puesto este HORRIBLE pijama?

Camus entró en la cocina, sin contestarle, y Milo, desesperado lo cogió por el hombro y le obligó a darse la vuelta:

-¡Contéstame, joder!

-¿A qué pregunta de todas? Sobre lo de mi pijama, pensé que estarías más cómodo. - la voz de Camus transmitía un deje de rencor: realmente le gustaba su pijama.

-Lo siento -Milo no entendía cómo podía gustarle a alguien, con esos osos por todo el cuerpo, ¡eran ridículos! Pero eso era lo que menos importaba en este momento - Contéstame a la pregunta de qué coño ha pasado.

-Te encontré en la cama con Afrodita... -empezó a decir el Caballero de Acuario, pero Milo enseguida le interrumpió para disculparse:

-¡Lo siento! De verdad, yo no quería, él me clavó una rosa y...

-Ya sé que no querías. Vi lo de la rosa.

-¿Lo viste? ... ¿Has estado siguiéndome todo el tiempo?

-No, todo el tiempo, no. Me habrías descubierto. Pero desde el Templo de Atenea te veía pasar de una Casa a otra, y cuando entraste en Piscis no me resistí a ir a ver qué pasaba. Confiaba en que pasarías todas las demás Casas, pero que a Afrodita no le dirías que no. Pero lo hiciste. -estiró un poco la comisura de los labios hacia arriba, lo que en Camus era toda una sonrisa.

Milo también sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era alegre sino amarga.

-¿Estás contento? -preguntó, sarcástico.

-Pues sí...

-Te has divertido mucho con todo esto, ¿verdad?

-¿En serio crees que me he divertido? -Camus se señaló las heridas del pecho. Milo ignoró estas palabras y siguió hablando:

-No sabes lo mal que me lo has hecho pasar poniéndome a prueba con este estúpido juego. Aldebarán casi me viola, Shura quería drogarme, el estúpido del Caballero del Fénix estaba en MI Casa... -detuvo un momento el torrente de palabras, pensativo- ¿Por qué le pediste a Ikki que viniera? Sabes que no lo soporto, ese tipo jamás en su vida podría seducirme.

-No le pedí que viniera, fue él quien insistió en venir. Estaba celoso de que Hyoga fuese a acostarse contigo, así que dijo que intentaría hacerte caer en tu Casa para que no llegases a Acuario y no tuvieses oportunidad de ponerle la mano encima a "su patito".

-¿Quieres decir que él y Hyoga...?

-Sí, son novios.

-Bueno, no cambies de tema -le reprochó Milo, como si hubiera sido Camus el que desvió la conversación hacia Ikki- El caso es que he descubierto algunas cosas interesantes por el camino... en concreto tres.

Camus puso cara de interrogación, no sabía a dónde pretendía llegar el Escorpión, que seguía hablando, muy serio:

-La primera, que no fuiste tú el que preparó aquella cena tan rica y de la que tanto alardeabas. Fue Shura.

Milo advirtió satisfecho que Camus se ruborizaba levemente:

-Bueno...yo...

-La segunda cosa que descubrí -continuó Milo- es que te follabas a tu discípulo allá en Siberia.

Camus se ruborizó más, y empezó a retorcerse las manos en señal de nerviosismo.

-Ejem... bueno...han pasado muchos años...

-¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

-Nunca me lo preguntaste -respondió el Caballero de Acuario, recuperando un poco la compostura.

-Pues yo creo que fue porque nunca pensaste que me podía enterar. Pero ya ves, tu truco de traer aquí al Cisne te ha salido mal.

-¿Y cuál es la tercera cosa que descubriste?

-Que no ha merecido la pena tanto esfuerzo. Que ahora soy yo el que no quiere seguir con esta relación.

-¿Qué? -Camus no podía creer lo que oía.

-Lo que oyes. Adiós, Camus.

Milo le dedicó una mirada fría, aprendida a partir de pasar mucho tiempo con el Caballero de Acuario, y con mucha calma se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Ni siquiera dio un portazo, cerró la puerta suavemente, dejando a Camus paralizado.

Un segundo. Dos. Tres. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a Milo, que se abalanzó sobre Camus tirándolo al suelo. Le miraba con una gran sonrisa:

-¡Era broma!

Camus abrió la boca sin saber qué hacer por un momento, pero luego se giró bruscamente, dejando a Milo debajo suya y cerró las manos en torno a su cuello, intentando ahogarle:

-¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Casi me da un paro cardíaco!

Milo se libró con un movimiento ágil de las manos de Camus y ambos rodaron por el suelo, hasta chocar con la nevera, entonces el Escorpión aprovechó para ponerse de nuevo encima de su amado.

-El que me las vas a pagar eres tú... voy a resarcirme de todo lo que he pasado hoy por ti-le amenazó Milo, y acto seguido le besó con rabia. Camus no pudo más que corresponder al apasionado beso del Escorpión, que pronto no se conformó con su boca y bajó hasta su cuello, haciéndole morderse los labios de excitación a cada mordisco con que Milo torturaba su piel. Mientras tanto, Camus había conseguido arrancarle la camiseta del pijama...por mucho que le gustaran esos ositos, definitivamente le gustaba más Milo desnudo...

Perdiéndose en la fría calidez del cuello de Camus, Milo pensó que no le sería difícil acostumbrarse a estar sólo con él... deslizó sus labios por su pecho lamiendo las heridas aún frescas en el torso de su amado, mientras éste enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del Escorpión.

Los dos Caballeros estaban muy concentrados en su tarea, pero si hubiesen mirado hacia la ventana de la cocina, hubiesen visto tres cabezas que no se perdían detalle de lo que pasaba. ¿Adivináis quién son? Sí, son los gemelos y Death Mask, que tras la "fiesta" en la Casa de Géminis, han subido hasta Acuario y les observan lujuriosos. Death Mask se está rascando la nariz, siente un extraño picor...

-Aaa...aaa...¡¡chís!! -no ha podido evitar estornudar, y recibe un codazo de Saga en el estómago:

-¡Sshhh! Nos van a oír -le susurra el Caballero de Géminis.

Dentro de la cocina, Milo levanta la cabeza por un momento del pecho de Camus.

-¿Has oído eso? -pregunta.

-¿El qué? Yo no he oído nada -le responde Camus. De todas formas el Escorpión no está satisfecho y empieza a levantarse, decidido a comprobar si ocurría algo raro, pero Camus le sujeta por el brazo:

-Olvídalo...y sigue por donde estabas...

La intensa mirada de deseo de Camus hace que Milo olvide todo lo demás, y vuelve a inclinarse sobre él. Con dos dedos sigue suavemente la casi imperceptible línea de vello que baja desde el ombligo de Camus, sintiendo como todo el cuerpo de éste se estremece... seguidamente ledesabrocha los pantalones y se deshace como puede de los boxers...

-Milo... -gime el Caballero de Acuario...

En la ventana, a Kannon le da un ataque de tos, pero Milo y Camus ya no oyen nada que no sean sus propias respiraciones...

FIN

-------------

Siempre me emociono al escribir la palabra "FIN", no sé por qué... Bueno pues aprovecho este último capítulo para agradeceros a toda la gente que lo habéis leído y me habéis dejado vuestra opinión, aunque casi todas han sido buenas, también valoro mucho las críticas, así que no os cortéis criticando el final.

Espero que os hayáis divertido al menos un poquito, porque yo escribiéndolo me he divertido mucho ;) Bueno, besos a tods y hasta pronto!!


End file.
